


Lord of the Rings Drabbles - Slash

by Celandine



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles involving a variety of slash pairings in the Lord of the Rings-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir and Melpomaen arrive in Valinor.

Rain pelts them from above, but they stand in the sunlight. Melpomaen throws his arms wide. "Look," he calls.

Haldir comes up behind him, embracing him, pressing his cheek to Melpomaen's ear. "I see it," he says.

Before them the grey sky is breaking up. A glimpse of green hills, and beyond, a mountain, towering white, its peak lost in the wreathing clouds.

"Is it as you imagined?"

"No." When Melpomaen turns in question, Haldir says, "It is better."

Melpomaen nods. "I think so, too."

They balance on the deck as the ship glides forward to the shining strand. Valinor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Haldir/Melpomaen drabble was written on my own.


	2. Homage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir kneels before his king.

How had he come to this?

Boromir knelt, his head bowed, acutely aware of the breeze on his bare skin, cool on the heat of desire. He was the heir of the Steward, the second most powerful man in Gondor, now naked and pliant before another. In his most secret dreams from youth he had contemplated this, hoped for it, but he would never have dared put himself in such a position of weakness.

But this was not just any man. Boromir looked up into a face that was almost a reflection of his own. The face of his king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written just for myself, with some inspiration from cruisedirector's stories of Aragorn and Boromir.


	3. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éomer watches his cousin Théodred. Éowyn notices.

"Why do you watch cousin Théodred all the time?" Éowyn's piercing whisper startled her brother as he stood on the edge of the practice-ground.

"I do not," Éomer said indignantly.

"Yes, you do," she insisted, looking as disdainful as a ten-year-old girl could. "Why do you say you don't?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then I'll ask Théodred himself. Maybe he will tell me."

"No!" Éomer thought quickly. "Look, if you don't say anything, I'll teach you to fight as well as a boy, all right?"

"I'll be better than any boy," she said, her small chin lifted with pride. "You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for mistressofrohan on LJ, as part of my 2004 holiday drabble gift offering. Discreet hints of slash and incest.


	4. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melpomaen plays the pipes.

The last notes from Melpomaen's pipes faded into the still evening air. Around the fire the other Elves of the company applauded for only a few moments before urging the next player to take up a tune, for tonight was _loëndë_ , the eve of midsummer, and a time for festival even among those who guarded the borders. And Melpomaen's tune, though lovely, was a sad one; ill-chosen, perhaps, for the occasion, but chosen for a reason. That reason was seated next to Melpomaen, smiling though his eyes shone with tears – for Haldir knew that the song was meant for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for tyellas on LJ, as part of my 2004 holiday drabble gift offering. She asked for something with Melpomaen. Slashy overtones.


	5. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir's death.

He blinked hard, trying to see past the red mist that obscured his sight, panting against the pain of the arrows embedded in his body. Aragorn knelt before him. He tried to speak, to recount his failure honestly; were the words that left his mouth the ones he intended? He could not tell. He wanted to remind Aragorn of their love, to ask not to be forgotten, but found himself instead prophesying despair for his people. Aragorn corrected him gently - "our people" - and he found heart at the last. His own death meant nothing; there would again be a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for cruisedirector on LJ, as part of my 2004 holiday drabble gift offering.


	6. Spat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir is annoyed with Melpomaen.

As Melpomaen's head came through the entrance of the talan, he could see his partner. Haldir stood there, tapping his foot.

"What is it? You knew that I would be late tonight, since Captain Lórindol asked me to report to him," Melpomaen said.

Haldir shook his head. "Not that, Maen." He pointed to the heaps of garments waiting to be washed, then to the several dirty plates and cups scattered about. "Once again you left all your things strewn around, not clean, not even tidied to be taken away. I'm your partner, not your mother."

"You're my lover," Melpomaen whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble exists because thrihyrne nudged me to write something that showed Haldir and Melpomaen having ordinary, everyday disagreements.


	7. Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éomer admires the visiting Boromir.

He came seldom to the Mark, did the Steward's Heir of Gondor – Boromir son of Denethor. Dark and proud like all his race, tall and lordly, with grey eyes that seemed to judge us wanting in grace, if not in ability, he watched the men wrestle and cross swords in mock battle. When he stepped forward to try his skill against my cousin Théodred, I could see that his condescension was indeed merited, for he moved like nothing I had ever seen before. The closest comparison I could make was to a stallion, running, sheer joy in movement made flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a meme on LJ, annmarwalk asked for something with Éomer and Boromir, slashy or not at my discretion. I tried to make this interpretable either way.


	8. Passing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Haldir's birthday.

Haldir climbed the ladder to the _talan_ he shared with Melpomaen. As he stepped onto the platform, a wreath of _mallorn_ leaves dropped around his neck, and he turned quickly to see his lover smiling at him.

"What is this for?" Haldir asked.

"What is it for? Have you forgotten what day it is? I had not realized that your memory was growing so feeble," teased Melpomaen.

"It cannot be our anniversary. That isn't until summer." Haldir frowned. "Isn't it?"

"It is your birthday, my forgetful love," said Melpomaen, and held him close. "May we have many more years together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in memory of my late friend Wídfara, whose birthday was 1 July.


	9. Customary Rites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves have what Éomer considers unusual requirements for a contract.

"I have never heard of such a custom." The new king of Rohan stared in dismay.

"It is only invoked for the most significant contracts," said Gimli, looking squarely at him. "Surely the Caves of Aglarond are worthy to demand such a means of binding the agreement?"

Éomer sighed. "If Dwarvish tradition demands it, so it must be." To himself, however, he thought that while the idea might not be entirely strange – Riders of the Mark often shared warmth with each other before or after battles – the full requirements of Dwarvish custom might be more than he had bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marta asked me for an Éomer/Gimli drabble.


	10. A Message from Rohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faramir sends his brother a message.

The message from Faramir reached him as the early spring evening closed in. Once the air here would have been full of the scents of new grass and apple blossom, but now there was merely the stench of blood and sweat and the dirt of battle, for they had fought a group of Orcs that day and only just returned.

" _You are to be betrothed to Éowyn, the king's niece_ ," Boromir read. " _I have met Théoden's son, and he charged me to send you all good wishes._ " His first dismay turned to pleasure: Théodred had not forgotten their nights together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for annmarwalk's birthday, 11 November 2005, and therefore is Théodred/Boromir.


	11. Venery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faramir prefers the forbidden.

Faramir is not unaccustomed to seeing desire in someone's eyes as they look upon him. He knows, indifferently, that he is considered handsome, and that his position as the son of the Steward increases his attractiveness to many. He is young, and lusty, and has indulged himself more than once with partners for whom he felt nothing except carnal passion. But he is not accustomed to seeing such desire, then having it hidden, denied. The lure of the forbidden draws him in, and he is determined to pursue the one who would reject him, the one he can love. "Boromir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faramir_boromir asked for Faramir/Boromir, "any rating so long as it's clear they are paired," for holiday 2005.


	12. Time-price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years press heavy on Haldir.

Elves rarely celebrated their birth-days – those who counted years as mortals counted weeks paid little attention to their passing – but a _yén_ , one hundred forty-four years of the sun, was more significant. This year marked the end of six _yén_ of Haldir's life, and he felt weary enough to be mortal; over eight hundred years serving among the Rangers of Lórien suddenly seemed far too long. But as he pondered such gloomy thoughts, his reason for staying climbed up into the _talan_. Melpomaen looked at him with love undiminished, and Haldir embraced him, remembering that all joys bore a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mistressofrohan did not have a good day with a significant birthday in 2005; I hoped to write something cheerful for her, but this didn't quite succeed in that. This falls into my Haldir/Melpomaen sequence, some years after _Passages_.


	13. Bedroom Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir has a confession to make to Théodred.

Afterward they lay in Théodred's great bed, the air heavy with smoke and the scents of lovemaking.

"I rejoice that your father bade you return." Théodred traced a wandering path along Boromir's skin.

"Know you not why?" Boromir's voice held pain, a self-mocking bitterness. "I am to see your father's agreement to an alliance between our lands – to be sealed by your cousin Éowyn's betrothal to me. When the only one I long for is _you_."

"Truly?" The confession made Théodred's breath catch. "We are already closer than kin, beloved – fear not that such a marriage will break this tie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marta gave the prompt "revelations" for this Théodred/Boromir drabble for the 2006 holiday season.


	14. Propagation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn persuades Faramir to restore Minas Ithil.

"An ill-fated city, Minas Ithil." Faramir shuddered. "A scion of the White Tree burned there when it was taken, and Isildur fled, and lost his life."

"But the land is beautiful," said Aragorn persuasively. "There is none other to whom I would entrust it. Your brother would not have been suited to this work. You are capable of seeing to it that the land will burgeon; your skill at such matters is indisputable." His smile was knowing.

"My success with _you_ may not translate readily to such mundane tasks, but since you beg, my king, I shall make the attempt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Aragorn/Faramir drabble was written for holiday 2006, for vulgarweed, who wanted a discussion of Middle-earth history (ill-fated kings).


	15. Into the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir rides to Rohan. A double drabble.

Snow swirled, beating against Boromir"s face. He kept his eyes shut most of the time, blinking them open only to ensure that his horse still walked on the road, thankful for the deep ditch, undisguised even by snowfall, that marked the road from the fields on either side.

He would not have chosen this season to travel, but his father would not be gainsaid. Boromir should go and bargain with Théoden of Rohan, arrange a betrothal to seal the alliance between their lands. Even if Boromir were to tell Denethor why such a marriage was unnecessary, it would not suffice. He thought longingly of Théodred, knowing that the tie between them could never be more than tacitly acknowledged. Not shameful, perhaps, among the Rohirrim, but the men of Gondor spoke not of such things.

The wind's icy fingers crept through the leather of his jerkin and he pulled his cloak tighter. Another hour, perhaps two in this storm. He was so intent on his goal that only the good sense of his mount kept him from crashing into the riders who approached him.

"Boromir!" The note of joy in Théodred"s cry warmed him more than would the fire that awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for annmarwalk for holiday 2006; she asked for Théodred/Boromir with the prompt "snow."


	16. Tutelage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One's first battle is never easy.

After his first battle, Éomer vomited. The way that the man had writhed and jerked as Éomer's sword went through him, the glassy-eyed stare that followed his death, made Éomer wish for more than a moment to flee, never to fight again.

Théodred found him on the field's edge as the ruddy sun was sinking behind the western hills. "If you didn't feel so, you would be no fit leader," said the king's son gruffly. "But come with me now."

Éomer learned then how warriors embraced life after facing death, and vowed to himself to honor all his cousin taught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for mistressofrohan for holiday 2007.


	17. Fraternal Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faramir's dreams disturb him.

Boromir heard the knock just as he was sliding into sleep. He grumbled but called out softly, "Come in, Faramir."

His brother entered, shutting the door behind him. "How did you know it was I?"

"Who else?" Boromir lifted a corner of the coverlet. "Here."

He flinched slightly as cold feet brushed his legs, but put his arm around Faramir and held him close. "The same dream?"

"Yes." Faramir's voice trembled. "What shall I do when you are gone?"

For that, Boromir had no answer, so he held his brother and touched him and soothed him through the winter night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For agape4rivendell, who wanted "something gentle about Faramir/Boromir".


	18. Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denethor warned Boromir against wagering with a man of Rohan.

_Never wager against the Riddermark._

His father's words echoed as Boromir gazed at Théodred, king's son of Rohan – but there could be no harm in this friendly young man.

"Done, then," he said before he realized he had set no terms.

Théodred's smile widened. "I doubt not I can better you at horsemanship, but you would outdo me with a sword." His glance lingered on Boromir's well-muscled shoulders. "Shall we wrestle, and let the victor decide his winnings?"

The gleam in his eye said unmistakably what he would take.

Boromir gave a feral grin. This wager he could not lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For telperion1 who wanted Boromir, "friendly rivalries."


	19. Prerogative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discretion may sometimes be ill-advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Stasia, who asked for Nori/Bofur; secrets, hope, future.

Such liaisons as theirs were by no means unheard-of, scarcely cause for remark. Nevertheless when Bofur intimated that he would prefer to be discreet, Nori was willing to agree. Traveling in such a small company, with so many kinsmen among them, there would be no end of opportunities for a little more chaffing than he would enjoy.

When Smaug came roaring out from his lair in a rage, though, a threat to the lives of Bofur and Bombur, Nori regretted his decision. Had Bofur died, Nori would have wanted to claim the prerogative and responsibility of being his chief mourner.

Thankfully they were able to rescue both those on guard, and even some supplies, before Smaug smashed the secret entrance. There might be little hope for any of them, but little was better than none. Nori and Bofur walked at the end of the file of dwarves as they headed for the dragon's hall.

"What do you think?" Bofur asked Nori in an undertone.

"The immediate future does not look promising." Nori was silent for a few moments. Then he added, "If we both survive… I want to tell Dori, at least, about us."

"Agreed." Bofur held Nori's hand tightly.


End file.
